


Are you pregnant, Eliot?

by pulangaraw



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crack. not betaed. sillyness. mpreg. You have been duly warned. Happy Valentine! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you pregnant, Eliot?

Hardison looked over at Eliot, who was sprawled out on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn in his lap, a tripple-cheese sandwich and a bottle of orange soda next to him. "You should watch what you're eating," Hardison remarked as he plonked himself next to Eliot.

Eliot growled.

"I'm just sayin'," Hardison raised his hands, "If you don't watch out you'll get chubby. I don't know if I want a chubby boyfriend."

"I'm _not chubby_. Shut up." Eliot said.

Hardison knew better than to press any further. He still had plans of getting laid tonight. So he shut up and they continued to watch the game in silence.

\-----

"Parker, that was mine," Eliot grumbled, as Parker snatched the last slice of pizza from his plate.

"You're getting fat," Parker remarked and took a bite. "You should work out more," she continued, chewing.

Eliot pulled a face and walked away.

\-----

"Uhm, Eliot, do you...? I mean, is it just me or are you getting a...?" Sophie mimed a rounded belly in front of her.

Eliot glared. Sophie turned towards Hardison, eyebrows raised. "I'm just asking."

Hardison shrugged. "I told him. He doesn't want to talk about it."

\-----

"So, Eliot," Nate said when they were all seated on the sofa and armchairs. "When are you due?"

A chorus of "What?" echoed around the room.

"I'm not due anything," Eliot growled.

"Oh, come on." Nate grinned, showing teeth. "Food cravings, expanding belly, morning sickness..." he counted them off on his fingers, "Are your nipples sore yet?"

Eliot looked ready to kill someone.

"Are you pregnant, Eliot?" Sophie asked, sounding shocked.

"Oh my god." Hardison looked positively faint.

Parker beamed.

Eliot crossed his arms and proceeded to ignore them all for the next two hours.

\------

After confirming Nate's diagnosis via a pregnancy test and a very disturbed looking OB/Gyn, Eliot spent most of the next couple days threatening to kill Hardison.

Eventually, though, everyone calmed down again and things pretty much returned to normal. Well, if you could call it normal that Eliot was banned from hitting people or getting hit. Something that was harder to accomplish than one would think. It drove Eliot crazy. The swollen ankles, weird food cravings and constant pressure on his bladder didn't make it any easier.

\------

Four months later they all crowded around a hospital bed, cooing and aaawwing and generally making Eliot want to punch something. It was just a baby. Granted, it was the most perfect baby ever, but still. No need to make such headdache-inducing noises.

Hardison beamed like the proud father he was and was taking millions of pictures. Eliot and the baby. The baby and Eliot. Eliot scowling at them all. Eliot smiling down at the baby in his arms. Hardison, Eliot and the baby (this one taken by Parker)...

Parker produced a pink baby blanket from somewhere. At Eliot's suspicious look she said "I didn't steal it," sounding proud.

Nathan had his arm wrapped around Sophie and was looking truly happy for the first time since he'd set foot into the hospital hours earlier.

Overall, Eliot thought, he was quite lucky.


End file.
